carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Accident (1984)
Plot Overview Claudia tells Fallon that Peter made a pass at her. Fallon thinks Claudia is over blowing it since Peter did not actually ask her to go to bed. It was just Peter's harmless flirting ways. Claudia allows it to drop. Jeff continues his crusade as does Alexis. Alexis is able to track down the Princess Maria Elena and find out what actually happened between she and Peter. Alexis can report to Fallon that Peter left the princess after he found out she was pregnant and refused to have the abortion as Peter requested. If Peter did not want a child then, why should Fallon believe that he would accept being the step father to L.B. Tracy has decided that the patience route to the top of public relations at Denver Carrington is not going quickly enough so she is going to try, again, to bring Krystle down. Tracy beds an old reporter friend from New York, Jeremy Thatcher. Tracy gets the reporter to write and to publish an expose on Mrs. Carrington on his newspaper, The Whisper. Then, Tracy has the pleasure to show Krystle the article which paints her in a negative light. Krystle is inclined to let it go. Tracy finds that to make Krystle a better woman than she, since she would fight. Claudia is still thinking about the violet and the card. She even tells Steven that she had a dream of Lindsay. Claudia knows it is not real and she is not losing her grip on reality, but she wants to know who hates her so much to do such a thing. Steven suspects that Alexis is behind this. Steven hints to his mother if she is responsible. Alexis claims she would never do something so cruel even if she has been rather critical of Claudia. Steven believes his mother. In a possible sign of good faith, Alexis talks to Claudia about the situation and tells her to go to the police so they can investigate who is tormenting Claudia. Claudia, rightly, says there is no reason to go to the police because they will not be able to track an unmarked box and card. Besides why would the police believe she is not delusional again when her own husband has questions himself? Blake will wait to decide Adam's fate for poisoning Jeff until an appropriate amount of time has past after the loss of his child. Adam pretty much throws himself at the mercy of his father and is willing to accept any punishment that Blake sees fit. Blake just does not understand why Adam would do such a thing and he goes to Alexis for help and a possible explanation. The two actually share a tender moment with respect to their son. Blake apologizes for accusing Alexis of poisoning Jeff and then asks what he should do with Adam. Blake just wants to understand. Alexis tells Blake of Adam's drug use as a teen and its residual effects. Blake concedes that what Adam needs is more love, and not more punishment. Blake's tender moment with Alexis comes at the wrong time for Dex. Blake, at the request of Sam Dexter, speaks to Dex about his romantic relationship with Alexis. Blake pretty much lets Dex know that Alexis is a shark and a user. Dex will make his own decisions, and just to stick it to Blake, he lets him know that Sam Dexter slept with Alexis while she was married to Blake. Blake does not seem to care. No matter, Dex will show them. He arrives at Alexis's penthouse after Alexis spoke with Blake about Adam, and Alexis is not in the mood for company. Dex should take the hint, but he cannot help himself and proposes to Alexis. Alexis does not want to discuss it, she just had a moment with Blake. That sets Dex off who is determined to make Alexis forget all about Blake. Blake and Jeff have their suspicions about De Vilbis. These suspicions only increase with Jeff learns from Tony that he had passed out that night Allegree was stolen after only one glass of wine. Jeff and Blake believe that Tony may have been drugged and they try to get additional information from Jack, the trainer. Jack's story just does not make sense. Jeff and Blake investigate whether Peter actually ever bought those diamonds. Jeff learns that Peter never did. Basically, Peter took Blake's $1 million and has transferred it somewhere else. Jeff calls for a meeting with Blake and Fallon at La Mirage. Jeff arrives first and tells Fallon about Peter's swindle. Fallon cannot believe it and she goes to see Peter's attorney. The attorney advises Fallon that Peter has left Denver and that he will not return. Further, Peter enjoyed the romance but, like all good things, it has come to an end. An upset Fallon is running off at the same time when some drunk man leaves La Mirage because they will no longer serve him. Jeff has the common sense to tell the guy that he should not drive but the guy don't listen to him. Fallon runs toward her car and Jeff chases her asking what is wrong. Fallon does not want to talk about it and makes it to the street just in time for the drunk driver to hurl towards Jeff and Fallon. The two scream and you hear a crashing sound as Blake, who has just arrived, calls out "My God!" Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * Pamela Sue Martin ... Fallon Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Pamela Bellwood ... Claudia Blaisdel * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Kathleen Beller ... Kirby Anders * Geoffrey Scott ... Mark Jennings * Deborah Adair ... Tracy Kendall * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Jon Cypher ... Dirk E. Maurier * Charles Lucia ... Jeremy Thatcher * Bert Remsen ... Jack Crager * Sally Kemp ... Marcia * William Beckley ... Gerard * Paul Keenan ... Tony Driscoll * Mark Andrews ... Bellboy * Rick Dano ... Valet * Fred M. Waugh ... The Drunk Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... producer * John B. Moranville .... associate producer * Ursula Alexander .... assistant producer Info Alert This episode aired three weeks after the previous episode. On February 8 and 15, 1984 ABC aired a live coverage of Winter Olympics in Sarajevo. Production details * Shooting dates: from 03-Jan-1984 to 11-Jan-1984 * Deleted scenes : Blake and Jeff talk about Fallon, Maurier talks to Jack Crager. * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios; MountainGate Country Club, Westwood (Los Angeles).